Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to power state control in commercial applications, such as hotels. When placing a television in a commercial environment for independent operation by a customer or end-user, television power-on can present significant issues for operation, continuing support and costs. Typically, televisions in hotels and other guest-serving environments turn ON slowly by charging the system from a stand-by state, where very low power is consumed in order to conserve energy during long periods of inactivity. This power-up from the standby state can take between four and 20 seconds depending on the design of the television. Such a delay results in customer complaints.